


Too Soon, Too Late

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Yuuki is doing what all good citizens of Sotoba are doing, gathering at the Creole cafe, talking to Ozaki-sensei about the rash of deaths in the village. Only something about the local doctor bothers Yuuki. It reminds of 'that man', a distant relative who frightened Yuuki. One that showed far too much interest in his family, particularly Natsuno.





	Too Soon, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place when all the villagers meet Ozaki Toshio at the Creole cafe, trying to find out if there's an epidemic or not. It also takes place in the same universe as my ongoing fanfic, More than a Jinrou, and it ties in with that story. 
> 
> I don't own Shiki, but sometimes it owns me. :)=

Yuuki wasn’t sure why he disliked Ozaki Toshio at first sight. Oh, he was a handsome enough bastard, all smooth and plausible. Choosing his words with such care, but Yuuki could tell he was holding back, keeping all the choice morsels of truth to himself. 

He was far too much like that man. The one who’d showed up from time to time in his flamboyant coat and sly smile. 

“Why don’t you ask him to the house?” Azusa asked more than once. “He’s a relative of yours, isn’t he? You never talk about your relatives.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. I try to keep my distance from them.” Yuuki hadn’t wanted to say anything more than that. “Don’t ever invite him over, Azusa. Keep him away from Natsuno.”

“There’s no need to be so bossy,” Azusa reproved with a slight frown. “If you’re that against Natsuno or I getting to know your relations, we won’t. I just wished you’d explain why.” 

“I’m not sure if I can explain.” Yuuki leaned against the wall. “We’re trying to live by our own rules, remember? Some of my family might well impose theirs upon us.”

“Well, mine might, too, but we haven’t cut them off.” Azusa shook her head, sending strands of cerulean hair flying. It had been longer back then. “Is that man somehow dangerous?”

“Yes.” Yuuki covered his face with his hands. “Don’t ask any more, Azusa. Please.”

“All right, I won’t. I’ll keep away from him.” Her frown deepened, but she’d asked no more. 

Yuuki had hoped that would be the end of it. Only that man had approached him at his place of business.

“So how are you, Yuuki-kun?” He brushed a long, full wave from his face. “I can see you’ve grown your hair out again.” He grinned, a reddish gleam in his green eyes. “Like mine.”

“It’s easier to do that. It grows far too fast.” Yuuki used his politest, most unencouraging tone. He got down a piece of wood, refused to take a closer look at those eyes. It was just his imagination. 

“You get that from me. Does Natsuno-kun have similar hair to yours?” He cocked his head, keeping those eyes fixed upon Yuuki.

“Natsuno has his mother’s hair.” Yuuki measured the wood, tried to still his rapidly beating heart. Response to a predator. He couldn’t let this man scare him. He couldn’t try to run away from his shop every time he showed up. 

Ah, but how he wished to. To go find some nice, boring quiet little place where this man could never find him or his family. He was entirely too interested in them. Particularly Natsuno. 

“This doesn’t mean he doesn't have…other qualities which come from our family.” The man played with a tress of his hair with a suggestive sensuality. “If anything...curious...happens involving him, don’t hesitate to contact me. Our little Natsuno may have questions.” He tilted his head to one side. “Questions only I can answer. Remember that.” 

He’s not our little Natsuno, Yuuki thought, watching the man stroll out of the shop. He’ll never be if I have anything to say about it. The man’s interest in his son was just plain disturbing. 

When Natsuno came home one night late from school, clothes torn, Yuuki’s first thought was that man had something to do with it. His son had clearly been attacked. 

“What happened to you?” he demanded, taking in his son’s appearance, the bruises on his neck. 

“Nothing.” Natsuno wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I fell.” 

The bruises on his neck, the ripped shirt, they didn’t look like they were from any fall. Natsuno was being far too silent and secretive about it. 

This was all the imperative Yuuki needed to run. To go find that small, quiet safe place where than man or any predators like him couldn’t find his family. 

Sotoba was supposed to be that quiet, safe place. Nothing was supposed to get them here. 

Now the villagers of this quiet, safe village were dying. The only hope of stopping this was a man who was too much like that man. A man with a secretive strangeness like that which was flowering in his son. 

Yuuki would do what he could to keep Natsuno away from this man. How could he, though? Ozaki-sensei was one of the community leaders, not to mention the only doctor in town. 

What if Natsuno got sick or Azusa? There was no one Yuuki could turn to other than Ozaki-sensei. 

It gave the doctor tremendous power. Power which was perhaps as frightening as that man’s.

Ever since moving here, Natsuno had withdrawn into himself, into his studies. It had gotten far worse after his friend, Mutou Tohru died. 

Perhaps Yuuki and his family should leave. That odd instinct which he’d never call a sixth sense was twinging. Letting him know something was wrong with this place. 

Only Yuuki had just gotten here. It had taken all his resources to move out to the country, to get Natsuno away from that man and the other dangers of the city. It would cost even more to move back. It was far too soon to give up on Sotoba.

Why did he feel that “too soon” wasn’t the situation they were in? Why did it feel more like “too late”?

Superstitious nonsense. There was no call for it or the hairs rising on his arms. 

Yuuki knew better than to believe in such things. Do so and they had power over you. 

Do so and people like that man had power over you. 

Yuuki rubbed his arms and swallowed his dislike, trying to pay attention to Ozaki-sensei. He was part of the new life Yuuki had chosen for himself and his family.

It couldn’t all be good. It never was. No need to get overimaginative about it. 

No need at all.


End file.
